Resident evil: Genesis
by Quasi
Summary: Crossover. A group of commandoes has been sent to contain a biohazard, leading thier fate to rest in the hands of a young man that doesn't even know his own name.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Genises** by **Erin Conifer (a.k.a. Jonni/Quasi) **

**Rating:**

R, for future gore, violence, language, and hintings toward sexual activities.

**Summary:**

(A crossover with the first movie Resident evil, in honor of '2'; Apocalypse reaching theatres.)

_The Hive, an underground facility used for experimentation and testing under Raccoon City, has been contaminated with a biohazard. The T-virus; the most fatal weapon known to modern man. A group of commandoes has been sent to investigate; walking blindly into the horror that awaits them on their mission. Their plans, however, take a fatal turn, resting their fate in the hands of a dark haired man who can't even remember his own name._

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Resident evil movies, or games. They all belong to I believe dimension films and capcom. Sailor moon is not mine either; the story and all it's characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Pioneer entertainment, and a lot of people that are not me.

**Story:**

_Umbrella corp. The largest corporation in the world, having an influence on virtually everything. They offer electronics, health care, beauty products, and many other everyday items. Ninety-nine percent of regular homes hold their products. However, testing to see if an item works properly must be done, and Umbrella doesn't care what it tests on..._

She was working carefully. Pick up the blue; the virus. Secure it. Pick up the green; the anti-virus. Secure it. That was the procedure she was following with utmost caution; one wrong move and she could face severe consequences. She smiled behind the mask of her contamination suit. She had the T-virus; Umbrella's most secure and recent project.

The metal carrying case she had placed the virus and antidote in had sealed itself shut. Not a problem; all she needed was the right number code. Good thing she memorized it by heart. She wasn't in the mood to hack a simple security lock. She pressed some numbers on the digit-pad. Her smile widened when the case sprang open, offering her the virus with open arms.

She picked up a vial with blue liquid. For a moment, she held it on front of her mask, staring at the DNA like spiraled tube that held the most deadly bio weapon Umbrella possessed. The most deadly weapon in the world. She closed the lid, slid off the body off her contamination suit; leaving the mask on in case something went wrong. She picked up the blue tube... and threw it across the room. She hurriedly slid off her mask, and ran out the door as the tube smashed against the side of a metal counter. She had to make the train to the world above before the virus contaminated the air.

From a camera in the corner of the room, the Red Queen picked up a sign of biohazard. Entering the air vent. She promptly began to sanitize the situation.

**Notes:**

I just saw Apocalypse, and I wasn't too impressed. It just reminded me this is something I've been itching to do, mix the RE movies with Sailor moon. R&R please.

**Preview of next chapter:**

_"Kobayashi was **not **having a good day. It started with that bitch, walking by in a hurry, knocking his coffee all over his chest. Alright, maybe his bad day started with said coffee tasting like shit... but that didn't piss him off as much as being burned by his morning beverage. Now, he was stuck in an elevator, feeling the beat of his heart go ten times faster as the elevator began moving up at an alarming pace. His last thoughts after his anger were of Koneko murmuring, "Some people" after the coffee incident, as he dared to take a peek at her decapitated body before the end."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, rating, etc. in the first chapter.

**Notes:**

Thank you EgyptianGoddess35, and Megan Consoer for asking me to continue. I probably would not have if it weren't for your reviews. This story is also posted on my writing journal, Oh, and sorry about the OC's. There will be no more, I swear. They're just for this chapter.

**Story**

Kobayashi was not having a good day. It started with that bitch, walking by in a hurry, knocking his coffee all over his chest. Alright, maybe his bad day started with said coffee tasting like shit... but that didn't piss him off as much as being burned by his morning beverage. Now, he was stuck in an elevator, feeling the beat of his heart go ten times faster as the elevator began moving up at an alarming pace. His last thoughts after his anger were of Koneko murmuring, "Some people," after the coffee incident, as he dared to take a peek at her decapitated body before the end.

He could remember how happy he was to get the Umbrella job. All his friends pat him on the back, said somthing along the lines of, "We'll miss you, super genius," and threw him a party to celebrate the occasion.

It was a good job. Sure, he only worked in the Hive a few days, and the fake city scape was sort of annoying, but_damn_ did it pay well. He could last three solid years underground. He swore it that very morning when he met Koneko, when they were entering the elavator, as he felt he was in love; he'd last three years down here. But when the lights when out, and the alarm for a "fire drill" started, he didn't feel so sure. He heard the screaming of his coworkers from the elevator next to the one he was in shortly after the alarm started, then a crash that made his stomach lurch, and he knew that he wouldn't last three more_hours_ down here.

Koneko took charge, and tried the emergency phone. He could tell it wasn't in order when she promptly put it back on the hook. She looked like she was going to say something when the elevator lurched downward, then plummeted for less than a moment, the metal groaning as it slowed then stopped. Kobayashi's had broken out in a cold sweat, sighing and reveling in the life that a moment ago he was sure he was going to loose.

He glanced at Koneko. She was breathing hard, prying at the doors with a swiss army knife she must have produced from her purse. He had to respect her quick wit and calm. The doors pryed open slightly, and another passenger got up to give her a hand. The more it was opened, the more white of a wall opposite they could see. He guessed they were maybe two or three feet from the bottom of a floor.

Koneko peered through that gap, and instantly in the most hollow voic he had ever heard, said, "My God." He put himself on his knees, and practically shoved her aside to see what ever it was that was so horrfic. Anything was better than this elevator. There were bodies littering the room; the third floor hallway, he could see now that he was at the door.

"We have to get out of here. We _have_ to get out of this building!" he said as he attempted to pry the doors apart more. The man who helped Koneko was pulling from Kobayashi's side. The doors wouldn't budge, even with thier combined efforts.

"Move. I can fit through that." He turned to look at Koneko's slim frame. He agreed that if anyone could fit, it would be her. He moved aside, and let her level her body on the floor, snaking and arm then her head out. She paused, then spoke, "I'm stuck. You're going to have to push." He was just moving to her when the elevator again lurched. Koneko's scream rang in his ears. The elevators downward motion stopped after a moment.

The elevator was now fully on the third floor. He heard Koneko, as his own breathing began to get hard, "Pull me back." He labored through each breath; it was as if something was squeezing his chest so hard his ribs would crack. _This isn't normal_, he thought as he tried to get to the door to help, but his limbs were disfunctional for reasons he didn't know. Then, yet again, the elevator lurched.**Upward.**

His last seconds were spent taking a glance at Koneko's corpse; the squelching sound of her decapitation ringing in his ears.


End file.
